Sebatas Mimpi
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Masa lalu datang dalam bentuk mimpi yang indah. Kenapa harus mimpi? Saat keadaan yang ingin kubangun bersamamu bukan sekedar dalam memori berskala semalam mata? Re-post


**Terkadang mimpi itu terlihat begitu nyata sampai sayang untuk ****di****bangun****kan**** #bilang aja males bangun pagi. Ahahaha.**

**Yosh, langsung aja deh kalau begitu**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi, Sebatas mimpi punya Aiko Fusui.**

**Warning: setting jelas AU, sesuai genre, ini fic romance yang dipuisikan #apasih? Typo?sorry. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya nggak menyakiti diri sendiri ^^**

**Note: -yang di _italic_ dan ber-POV orang pertama (aku) itu puisinya, sedangkan yang tulisannya biasa an ber-POV orang ketiga (dia) itu ceritanya.**

**This is my story... minna, enjoy please ^^**

**Sebatas Mimpi**

**.**

**-.-**

**.**

_Aku sadar aku tertidur_

_Lelap dalam pelukan selimut hangatku_

_Beralih dari langit-langit kamarku yang putih_

_Mengawang seperti bersayap_

_Kepada semesta warna tiada batas_

"Selamat malam, Hinata-chan. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ujian besok." Ayah mengusap rambut indigonya. Yang terbaring tersenyum, mengangguk mengiyakan. Kecupan selamat malam di kening menutup hari. Lampu terang diganti temaram yang melenakan, dan pintu ditutup dalam debaman yang sangat pelan.

Ia dengan cepat terpejam, merapal do'a semoga diberi kemudahan untuk menghadapi hari esok-ujian masuk universitas yang sudah lama ia impikan. Mimpi kemudian menghampiri otaknya yang beristirahat. Membawanya ke dalam dimensi lain dimana dongeng lain diceritakan.

_Aku berkumpul dalam kelompok yang sangat kukenal_

_Diturunkan dengan pakaian sopan di luar pusat_

_Mulai, aku berpetualang dalam skenario_

_Bersama mereka yang tak kuingat wajahnya_

_Entah apa yang kualami_

_Mungkin aku berlari, mungkin aku berkeringat_

_Yang jelas, aku hanya berada dalam mimpi_

Dunianya samar namun terasa familiar. Ia merasa mengenali semua yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Ia kembali pada masa-masa dimana hanya ada keberanian bermimpi tiada batas. Gedung di belakangnya berbeda kota dengan dirinya sekarang, tapi dia bisa berada disana, masuk dan menjadi seorang murid SMP.

Kelasnya masih seperti empat tahun lalu, ramai dan berisik. Wali kelasnya datang, berwajah lembut dan menenangkan. Ia memperkenalkan diri, menandakan bahwa ini hari pertamanya berada di kelas tiga.

_Bertemu denganmu, adalah kesalahan_

_Kau terlalu bisa diandalkan, _

_U__m tidak;_

_Kau terlalu dekat untuk bisa diandalkan_

_Menjadi menyebalkan karena terbiasa_

_Oleh semua tentang dirimu_

_Lagu, senandung lirih suara kerinduan_

_Petik gitar mempesona_

_Mengalun tunggal dalam orkestra yang hanya jadi milikku_

_Kemudian… whussss_

_Seperti terlelap dalam pusaran angin_

_Harapan akan memiliki_

_Menggapai ruang hampa_

_…_

Suatu perlombaan diadakan kemudian. Di tengah lapangan. Dikelilingi dengan cepat oleh penduduk sekolah, memaksanya -yang entah kenapa di dunia itu menjadi lebih pendek-untuk berada di belakang. Dengan kata lain ia tersingkir dari lingkaran itu.

Tak masalah. Ia tetap menikmati dunianya. Ia melompat-lompat, ikut bersorak jika terjadi selebrasi yang ia tidak tahu apa itu. Pun ketika semuanya menahan nafas dan mendentumkan genderang, ia ikut melebur ke dalamnya.

Lalu dalam waktu kedipan mata, penonton terbagi menjadi dua, memberikan dirinya sebuah jalan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah. Ia pikir di dalam area itu ada pertandingan olahraga atau apa, tapi yang berdiri di ujung pandangannya hanya satu orang berseragam seperti dirinya.

Satu orang. Pemuda. Memandangnya dengan mata penuh sambutan.

_Aku percaya ini hanya mimpi_

_Tapi ini begitu indah untuk diputuskan oleh mata yang terbuka_

_Seolah semua rasa yang kusentuh_

_Adalah kenyataan yang menyambutku pulang_

_Bahkan senyummu, wangimu_

_Oh..._

_Masa lalu terkenang_

_Dan hangatmu terasa seolah begitu nyata_

_Wahai, Bulan…_

_Aku tidak percaya ini hanya mimpi_

Ia tidak berlari untuk membunuh jarak panjang di antara mereka. Langkahnya juga pendek dan cenderung hati-hati. Tapi dunianya memang luar biasa, ia tiba-tiba berpostur normal dan dalam lima langkah khasnya, ia mencapai jangkauan tangan kepada pemuda yang tetap tersenyum meski ia bertampang datar.

"Halo Hinata." Suaranya masih sama seperti yang ia kenal empat tahun lalu.

_Dan yang kusesali_

_Kenapa ini hanya mimpi_

_Saat semuanya terasa begitu dekat _

_Bahkan kerlingan matamu_

_Masih sama penuhnya dengan rasa percaya diri_

_Yang tak pernah lekang_

_Meski aku berontak ingin lepas_

_Tanganku tergenggam di dalam hangatmu_

_Rotasi terjadi dalam poros acak_

_Menciptakan angin dengan tawa_

_Engkau begitu luar biasa_

_Dikelilingi percik keajaiban_

_Tertebar_

_Membersitkan kebahagiaan semu yang menawan_

_Berusaha tertawa_

_Namun, Wahai yang tercinta…_

_Sulit mengatakan_

_I__ni hanya mimpi_

Ia ditarik ke dalam sebuah tempat lain. Tangannya tergenggam aman di dalam telapak pemuda yang sangat ia kenali.

"Sekarang duduklah disini."

_Tiada kursi_

_Tiada ruangan untuk berbicara_

_Tempat lapang penuh alang-alang_

_Berayun pelan lewat bisikan angin_

_Aku belum mengerti_

_Kompasku tak bekerja dengan baik_

_Engkau__ menuntunku_

_Rebah pada bidang halus yang berwarna lembut_

_"Katakanlah..." __Dirimu__ berkata_

_Tapi apa yang ingin kukatakan_

_Semuanya bertebaran,_

_Rusuh, hingga saling menghantam diri_

Ia lalu duduk pada sebuah tempat yang hampa dari rerumputan. Di sampingnya, pemuda itu mengambil cangkir dan roti kering dari sebuah keranjang piknik. Pemuda itu menawarkan sandwich yang baru selesai ia buat tadi pagi kepadanya. Ia menerimanya, menggigit kecil dan terpukau pada kemungkinan pemuda di depannya ini bisa menjadi chef masa depan.

"Kau mau bicara sesuatu? Katakanlah." Pemuda itu berkata, dengan senyum yang selalu ia ingat sepanjang masa.

Tapi ia terdiam, hanya bisa menatap ke dalam sepasang mata di depannya yang tetap jernih dan dalam. Degup jantung membuat perilakunya kikuk, sandwich di tangannya ia gigit sampai habis.

"Kau tetap rakus seperti biasa." Komentarnya hadir dalam tawa yang Hinata ingin temui. Pemuda itu mengangsurkan cangkir berisi teh hangat yang manis.

"Terima kasih." Akhirnya ia berkata dan ia mendapat pelukan menyenangkan dari pemuda yang masih saja tertawa.

_Andai saja Juliet bersamaku_

_Mendorong keberanian dalam diriku_

_Menghadapi mimpi yang ada kamu_

_Dengan tegas, dengan semua cinta yang tersimpan_

_Tapi kupikir,_

_Semuanya sia-sia_

_Karena ini hanya mimpi_

_Karena kamu hanya mimpi_

Ia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kini sebuah one piece berwarna biru pastel. Selutut dengan pita di belakang yang cerah, melambai karena bisikan angin belum mau berhenti. Tangannya kemudian digenggam lagi.

Di depannya, masih pemuda yang sama, dengan tuxedo putih seperti mempelai ada senyum yang seperti tadi. Keramahan langkanya terganti dengan ketegasan yang ingin diuji coba.

"Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

_Aku menyukaimu, kan?_

_"Ya"_

_Selamanya_

_Aku tersenyum, rasanya melegakan_

_Tapi tetesan air tiba-tiba datang_

_Pipiku basah, hangat_

_Dan Kamu,_

_Mengecupnya, membasuh dengan lembut bibirmu_

_Aku kembali menangis_

_"Kamu cengeng."_

_Aku terisak_

_Kenapa ini hanya mimpi?_

Suara jam berdentang di kejauhan, tidak ada yang memainkan drama cinderella, bahkan mereka tidak berdansa di _ballroom_. Cahaya terang bersamaan dengan sebuah suara gemerincing. Ia kebingungan dalam kabut yang tiba-tiba datang. Dengan kuat, ia menggenggam tangan si pemuda, berharap tidak akan kehilangan dirinya dari keadaan yang tidak normal ini.

"Aku juga." Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbicara, mengambil alih perhatiannya dari angin yang terasa semakin kencang.

"Kamu juga apa?" ia bertanya, hatinya berdegup tak tenang. Genggamannya menguat.

Namun dunianya memang luar biasa. Pasir kemudian menggantikan pemuda itu. Seolah terbakar sempurna dari cahaya terang yang tidak mengijinkan Hinata melihat apa yang terjadi.

Kehampaan yang ia rasakan, memberitahunya bahwa petualangannya sudah mencapai batas. Ia menangis. Dan kali ini, tidak ada yang mengusap air matanya.

_Duniaku mengusirku dengan kuasanya_

_Terjerambab di atas ranjang biru_

_Aku terduduk_

_Tersentak dari petualangan dilematis_

_Jam beker merah masih bergetar_

_Loncengnya terdengar menyakitkan_

_Jemari tanganku bergetar, berikut diri__ ini_

_Kepalaku diserang pening_

_Dan aku terkapar_

_Tanganku menggapai udara kosong_

_Membuka perih dari luka yang tak terlihat_

_Awang-awang dan khayalan_

_Ti__ada__ cukup memuaskanku_

_Pada bayangan jawaban akhirnya_

_Ambiguitas memelukku pada ketidaknyamanan_

_Rasa sesal menyusup_

_Ia sakit dan menyakitkan_

_Mencoba terpejam_

_Memeriksa kembali perasaan atas pelukannya_

_Atas genggamannya_

_Atas tatapan matanya_

_Atas senyumannya_

_Bahkan atas detak jantungnya_

_Hampa menyambutku_

_Membawakan berita dari dunia sana_

_Semuanya hanya mimpi_

_Aku terisak dan kemudian tertegun sendiri_

_Dalam kenyataan bahwa semuanya hanya ilusi_

_Yang terasa nyata dalam kenyataanku_

_Hanya air mata_

_Yang terus turun tanpa henti_

**_._**

**_-.-_**

**_._**

**_Owari_**

**A/N: **

**Note-nya apa ya? Pair emang saya kosongi #lhah? Jadi pembaca bisa berimajinasi sendiri. Tapiiiii, saya minta review-nya. Kritik, saran, komentar, konkrit, flame, silakan. Paling tidak kasih tau saya gimana kesan kalian membaca fic saya ini.**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui **


End file.
